In this cruel world will I survive or die like the others
by Anairakthehealf
Summary: well the title is a bit much but hey its cool. Well this story is based on my OC Anairak the healf and her life. ShadowxAnairak, SonicxAmy, KnucklesxRouge, TailsxCream, EspioxOC, OCxOC(x2) T rated for now.
1. My Life

It is a cruel world will I survive or will I die like the others

My Life

10 years before

"Anairak run! '' mother screamed. "No mama I won't leave you like this I will kill that monster if he gets close to you!" why this ever happened to me or my family. It's like a curse. Look this is what is happening. My name is Princess Anairak the Healf and I'm the last princess alive. My sisters all died by the hands of my uncle Centric. I call him the Monster. He killed my dad, sisters, brothers, we'll all my family expect my Mom. Why he did it I got no idea but I swear that I will kill him with my own hands one day. But now he has me and my mom trapped and mom is hurt. "Run Anairak, run and don't look back! RUN!'' my mom yelled I couldn't. "Mom I won't leave you. You're the only person I got in this world! I won't lose you to the Monster!" "Please Anairak go protect the Healf species' and train my daughter go to the she-wolf Luna she will train you I'll hold him back! Now go!" I started to cry but obeyed her. I gave her one last kiss and hug said "I love you mama.'' Then left and never looked back but I heard her screams of pain just like my families. Now I was really alone.

Present time

*RING* "Hu?" *RING* Why must my alarm clock be so loud? *RING!* "I'm coming!" I look at the clock and turn it off. "Well another day of boring school here I come.'' I mumble while I get of bed. I look around my room. It's nothing special. On one side I have computers, gadgets, and stuff I use to hack into stuff (like security cameras or security programs that stuff) then I have a king bed with fluffy hot pink blankets and pillows and fluffy white rug, posters of horses and bands around my walls, bluish walls and my reading lamp. My name is Anairak my whole family died when I was 7 killed by that monster. So I was adopted by 1 spy agent (mom) and 1 G.U.N official (dad). Mom is tall beautiful white hedgehog with emerald green eyes and dad is a tall brown hedgehog with yellow stripes on his quills and chocolate brown eyes. Me I'm a healf (Cat/Wolf/hedgehog) last one of my kind. I'm sky blue with hair that reaches 1 inch under my shoulders (hair not quills) I have a fluffy wolf tail and I look like a hedgehog only I don't have quills. I wear my 'privet' school uniform that is ugly! Mash potato colored polo shirt with navy blue tie, plated gray skirt that reaches my mid-thigh and blue shoes that look like tap shoes only with a heart at the buckle. I look at myself in the mirror and remember my real mom. I miss her but I must go on with my life I guess. "Anairak dear come for breakfast!" my mom shouts from the kitchen "Coming mom!'' The good thing about my life is that no one knows I'm a princess (only my adoptive parents) so I have a normal life. I go down to the kitchen to smell bacon and eggs. "MMMM! It smells amazing." Mom there in her spy outfit smiles sweetly. I still can't believe that she kicks ass! My dad is in his uniform, he looks all tough (he is). He was reading his newspaper "Hey hun.'' He said "Hi daddy! Hey mom! Morning! '' I ate my breakfast when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!'' I ran to the door when I opened it there was my best friend Ruby the Echidna. She's a black echidna with ruby eyes, hair all the way down her back with some short bangs, she's also rather slender and healthy looking to have an angelic figure ( she is also as sweet as an angel). She had on also the same clothes I had on but form some buzzard reason it looks better on her, smart, mature and really peace full (not like me), she also has patience, she is also very honest, and if someone messes with her she tries to talk to them and they almost always back down ( not like me I kick ass and ask questions later) she is also my BFF! " Hi Anairak! Ready to go?'' she says in a sweet voice. "Yep! Let me get my book bag!" I say "Mom! Dad! I'm leaving!" "Bye Anairak!" They both say at the same time. Me and Ruby go out the door. And my day begins.


	2. School

Sonic characters belong to SEGA.

Alicia belongs to Aliciathewolf45

Ruby and Leo belongs to Fire Assassin

(In OC form)Me:Sorry I've taken this long to upload! Had some technical difficulties! Well know...Let the story begin!*majestic thunder*

**Shadow: You're so weird.**

Me: When did you get here! *blush*

**Shadow: Are you...blushing?!**

Me: SHUT UP!

* * *

**Anairaks POV**

"_Find the she-wolf Luna! She will train you. Find the she-wolf Luna! Luna…" _I never found Luna. I searched everywhere but never found her. So I gave up, acted like a non-royal person and got a normal life. Even though I am a princess I don't act like one. Well not always…

"Earth to Anairak! HELLO ANAIRAK!" Ruby screamed in my ear.

"Damn Ruby what was that for!'' I said holding my ear. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?" She said with an I-know-you-haven't-face. "Um….No." I said with a sheepish smile.

"I said that there are going to be ten new students in our school." She said with a dreamy smile.

"That many!'' When I looked at that dreamy smile I said "I bet you like one of them. Spill it!" She blushed.

"Well um he is a lion…. A hot one." She said and blushed harder. "Ha I knew it!'' I said with a victory smile.

"Oh look the school let's go!" she said and ran to the school.

"Hey wait up!'' I ran after her but didn't get far because I bumped into some one and sadly fell on my butt.

"Sorry!" I quickly said. "No my fault! Here, let me help you." When I looked up to see an orange-yellowish fox with 2 tails. He had 3 arched bangs. His tails looked as fluffy as mine only longer. He was wearing the uniform for boys; white polo shirt(how come there's is white and ours is mash-potato colored!) and black dress pants. Boys also get to wear whatever shoes they want! So not fair! He was wearing white and orange Nikes. Well the fox extended his hand for me to take, which I did.

"Hi I'm Miles Prowler,** (Is the how you spell it?) **but you can call me Tails. What's your name?" he said as he helped me up.

"My name is Anairak Wolf the Healf. You must be one of the new students!'' I said.

"Yeah me and nine m-"Tails couldn't even finish his sentence when we heard, "Yo tails who's your friend!" When I turned around I looked into the emerald green eyes of a blue hedgehog who was waaaay to close for my comfort zone with strangers.

"Hi! I'm Sonic the hedgehog! You are..." he said staring into my eyes with pure childishness.

I took a step back and then said "Anairak Wolf the Healf, and you must be another one of the new students.''

"Yep it's me Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Knuckles the Echidna, Tails who's behind you, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Leo the Lion, and Shadow the Hedgehog or call him faker. I do and he hates it. It's still funny."

"Oh so you all are friends! Nice! Well I have to go see you guys later!" With that I left running toward the cafeteria. When I got there I saw Alicia the angel-wolf, Espio the Chameleon, Cream the Rabbit, and Ruby.

"Hey guys I met two of the new students!'' I said as I sat down.

"Really!? That's nice. D-d-did you meet the lion?" Ruby said blushing. Everyone at the table saw it and did; 'ohhhhhhhhhhhh someone's in love'. This only made her blush more. Then the bell rang. We all said goodbye and headed to our classes. I had band 1rst period so none of my best friends had band so I had only normal friends here. When I got my violin **(I play the clarinet but love the violin)** I saw Tails and a pink hedgehog on the front of the class. The teacher ** (best freaking band teacher I have ever had)** was talking to them. is a husky middle aged fox. He is orange and has blue eyes. When class started he introduced them.

"Okay so this is Miles Prowler but call him Tails and Amy Rose. Tails plays trumpet and Amy plays flute. Let's see if they can catch up. Amy you get a chair and stand and sit on the second row of flutes. Anairak help her and Tails sit on the empty seat next to Andrew. Okay let's start on our B flat scale." With that I stood up introduced myself to Amy and asked her to join me and my friends at lunch. She asked if she could bring all nine of her friends' which of course I said yes.

Turns out Amy is really nice! And a very good flute player. Tails is also a very good trumpet player. This day is getting better and better!


End file.
